Chrismukkah Sweeps the Nation
by Romantic Tragedy
Summary: Is Chrismukkah the greatest holiday? Of Course! Let us tell you what is happening at Chrismukkah every year! SS RM! Finale! Season of Miracles. The end is here!
1. The Super Holiday

**Chrismukkah Sweeps the Nation **

**Summary: What happens at Chrismukkah each year? Join everyone for fights, weddings, babies, a death, and oh so much more. Major SS minor RM**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. If we did we would have way more angst and fluff.**

**A/N: This is our first fan fic ever so be nice. It may start a little slow but trust us it will be awesome!**

Chapter 1: The Super Holiday

"This year, Ryan. I am telling you, this year Chrismukkah is going to sweep the nation. It will be huge!" Seth was so excited for his favorite time of year.

"Whatever Seth. You just keep telling yourself that."

"Ryan! You are such a pessimist. Come on, lighten up. Chrismukkah is going to sweep the nation _this_ year."

"Seth. That is exactly what you said last year and guess what? It never happened!"

"You know what? I don't have to listen to all this dark, angsty, broody stuff you do." Seth feigned offense. "I have to go meet the girl of my dreams for a little preChrismukkah make out session." And with that he left with a dramatic slam of the door.

Ryan just laughed. His brother was so perky and happy all the time now. Sometimes it got annoying, but Ryan was happy for him. For once in their lives everyone was happy.

Summer was pacing around her room. Seth was sitting on her bed. She didn't know how to tell him. This would kill him and she knew it. Besides it was Chrsimukkah! His favorite holiday. Maybe she shouldn't. '_No!'_ she thought. '_It had to be done_. She couldn't live with the guilt of not telling him for one more minute.

"Summer! Would you stop pacing! Your making me dizzy. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Seth, after I tell you this you are totally gonna hate me forever and I completely understand, but ICheatedOnYou" She closed her eyes afraid of his reaction.

"What? Summer I so did not get a word of that." She sighed in frustration. "Summer, come on, quit this and just talk to me."

"Seth," She said as she started to cry, this was it and she knew it. "I am so sorry, but I cheated on you."

"What?" He said in disbelief. "Summer, how could you? Who was it?" He was screaming now "You know what? Never mind I'm outta here!"

"Seth! Wait! Please! Let me explain! Please Seth! Please! I'm sorry!" She called after him all the way out of the house. He jumped into the range rover and drove away. He looked back only once just in time to see the love of his life collapse on to the concrete crying after him. He pushed down harder on the accelerator.

Seth slammed the car door shut as he stomped into the house. Making his presence known, he preceded to stomp all the way up to his bedroom and slam that door before collapsing onto his bed.

How could she do this to him? They were in love! Nothing was ever supposed to tear them apart ever again! They had been through so much drama together. Now they were finally happy. But then she had to go and cheat on him. He didn't even care who it was with. He didn't want to know. It would just add to the pain.

He heard a knocking on his door. Wondering what had taken them so long after hearing his grand entrance he got up to open it and tell the person to go away.

But it was too late Ryan was already in the room.

"Hey Dude! Whats up? Nice entrance by the way."

"Go away!"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Whoa. Seth Cohen is passing up the opportunity to talk about himself? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ha Ha. Your a regular Jay Leno, now aren't you."

"Seth, come on, talk to me."

"Why?"

"It's about Summer isn't it?"

"God. How do you know these things?"

"Just tell me."

"Summer. She- she-"

"She what? Dude, just say it."

"She cheated on me. Okay? You happy now?"

"Wow. Seth, man, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well whatever. Now will you leave?"

Ryan left Seth alone to sort through his thoughts

Ryan was floored. Sure him and Summer had never been all that close but I mean come on. She should have known not to do this to him at Chrismukkah! She should have known not to do this at all! God, was he actually naive enough to think that everything would be good in Newport for more than a week?

Him and Marissa had actually been doing pretty good. There was no drama or fights to speak of. Everyone knew that they were both working hard to keep it that way. They didn't want to fight before they all went off to separate colleges. They didn't know who was going where yet but it was rare they would all go to the same college. He and Seth hadn't even applied to more than two of the same places.

He sighed as he went to start setting up for the annual Chrismukkah dinner. Everyone would be there. Except Summer.

Seth was staring at the ceiling thinking about Summer, of course, when his dad walked in. His father had no idea of what was going on and Seth had no intention of telling him.

"Hey Seth, ya ready for Chrismukkah dinner? Your favorite meal of the year."

"Yeah," he said unenthusiastically "I'll be right down." Sandy, who was too preoccupied with getting his tie on right, didn't notice and left without another word. Seth was not sure to feel relieved or offended by this but got up to get ready anyway.

When he got downstairs everyone was already there. Ryan, however, was not the only one to notice Summer missing.

He had to deflect questions all evening from people asking about her. He would just subtly change the topic. He had already planned how to avoid answering all questions when he was sitting in his room. Just as he was out of ideas and his mother was asking him yet another question, the doorbell rang.

_'Saved by the bell'_ he thought to himself as he went to answer it. Ryan, as always, had beat him to it. As the door swung open he saw a petite figure standing behind Ryan

"God no!" he said in a voice barely below a shout.

"Summer, I think you should go" Ryan said, trying to push her out the door. "You shouldn't be here"

Seth could see her tear stained face as she slipped under Ryan's arm and into the house.

"Cohen. I am so sorry I never meant for it to happen. It was an accident." Nobody in the room had any idea what she was talking about except for Seth and Ryan, but they could see the pain written clearly on both faces.

"An accident! You cheated on me by accident! What? Did you just forget that you and me were together and hook up with the first random guy you saw?"

"It wasn't like that and you know it!" She yelled back in his face. "I love you and I always will. I understand if you are angry but you have to at least try to forgive me Seth! Please! Just hear me out! Just give me a chance!"

"You want a chance? A chance like the one you gave me when I went to Tahiti? In case you forgot you didn't give me a frickin' chance Summer! You know what? I was just fine before you came into my life and I think I will be just fine without you in it now."

With that he walked out of the house knowing what he said was true. He didn't need Summer to complete him. He would be just fine on his own. He got into the Range Rover and drove away and this time, he didn't look back. Not even once.

**A/N: Hey we hope you liked our first chapter. We have the entire story planned out. It just needs to be written. The next chapter will definitely be up by Friday, June 17. Maybe even wednesday. Reviews motivate us and make us write and update sooner. This chapter was written by Lexical and the next chapter will be written by Romantic Ellen. Review! Review! Review! Love ya **

**Romantic Tragedy**


	2. The Power of Christmukkah

**Christmukkah Sweeps the Nation **

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! This chapter is going to be written by Romantic Ellen hope you like!**

**The gang is in college now. Seth's at Berkley. Summer's at UCLA. Ryan's at Harvard. Marissa's at NYU.**

**The Power of Christmukkah**

"You only want me when you can't have me. Brady, you had me at Christmas and you choose Hannah. You had me last summer and you chose Hawaii. You like the chase and that's it."

ring ring ring Summer jumped. Startled by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger!"

"Oh. Coop."

"You Ok? You sound like you've been crying."

Sniffles "Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching season 2 of The Valley."

"Oh God."

"Hey, you know very well that it's the best show, like, ever! I've been watching it all day. I haven't felt that great. But its made me a little happier"

"Why don't you come to Christmukkah? It will make you feel so much better."

"I don't need Chrismukkah. I've got The Valley! Besides, you know I can't. Don't try to act like nothing happened a year ago."

"Ryan said he might not even be there. He's been having some trouble with his classes."

"I just can't. It would be too weird." Summer remembered her love and how she would give anything to hold him again but that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, how about you come to my house for Christmas? Then you can go home. At least you will get out."

"Whatever."

"Good! See you tomorrow. Pick you up at one?"

"OK"

"Bye"

Flashback

"Oh my god, Coop, I seriously do not know how I'm going to live without you."

"I know. I know Sum. Call me every day! Promise?"

"Duh"

"Oh my God this is really happening. I can't do this." Marissa burst into tears.

"RRYYAANN" Marissa collapsed into her boyfriend's arms.

Next to Ryan, Summer noticed the most beautiful creature on earth. Her Cohen.

"So, um, Summer. Bye, I guess." Seth said and turned to leave.

"Cohen! It can't be like that, not with us. Seth please!" She got closer to him lifting his chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you" she said and with that he pushed her away, picked up his bag and left.

"Summer!" Ryan exclaimed as he saw the love of his brother's life in tears.

"I really thought he had forgiven me." She sobbed into his jacket

"He just needs time. You waited for him when he chose Anna over you. You waited for him when he ran away to Tahiti. Just wait and he'll come back to you." Ryan knew his brother could be stubborn sometimes but he loved Summer and he couldn't live his life with out her. Ryan wouldn't allow him to.

End Flashback

"You who. Anybody home? Summer?" Marissa entered, with much trepidation, into the apartment.

"Coop!" Marissa saw her best friend running at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh Coop! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"I know, I know. Oh my god! Sum! Look at you! You're one sexy beast! How can you still be single? Seth could never say no to that!"

"I'm not going to see Seth." Then after seeing her best friend shy away and cough a little she got freaked "Am I? AM I? COOP!" Summer was now officially pissed off.

"Marissa Cooper if there is someone there who I don't know is going to be there, BE AFRAID! Afraid for your life!" Summer was starting a rage blackout.

"No, No, No. Of course not. We are going to be at my house with my Mom, Dad, and sister. No one else."

"I swear. I know were you sleep!"

"Oh, come on, sweetie. We're going to be late." Marissa laughed at her stressed out friend.

"Ok Ok. Let me go get my purse" _'Now were did I put it? If I were a purse where would I be? Aha! There it is!'_ It was on her desk right next to a picture at Thanksgiving, of her, Marissa, and Ryan. No Seth.

Flashback

"Oh! Come in, come in!" Kirsten opened the door to the exact person she wanted to see. are you sure it's ok I come? If it's not I can leave. You know it wouldn't hurt my feelings at all. Maybe I-" Summer got interrupted by Kirsten.

"Summer you are an old, dear friend to this family. I want you here." Summer didn't know about this. The last holiday she celebrated with Kirsten there wasn't that much celebrating, all because of her.

"Well, can I help you with anything?" She thought she might as well make herself useful.

"Actually... there is this one thing..."

"Sure! Anything!"

" It's Seth. He-he-he needs someone right now."

" I don't really think he needs me."

"He needs someone he loves. He loves you very much."

"I don't know. Maybe Ryan or Sandy could try?"

"They both have. Your our last chance."

"Summer. Please just try to. I know its hard but he really does need you. If you won't do it for me, do it for him."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"I alllready tollld youu. I'm not commming out!" Seth exclaimed. Slurring his speech horribly.

"Too late."

"Ssssummer?"

"How good oof youu to come. Youu want too teell me about another booy youu hooked uup wwith?"

"Whatever. I'm so not going to put up with this. Bye Seth. I'm gone."

"No, noo, no. Don't leave. Tallk to meee" He fell onto Summer to stop her from going.

"So Seth? Drink enough?"

"Ha Ha. Hilarious." He looked into Summers eyes and remembered what he was missing.

"I loved you ya know."

"I know."

"Youu ruined thiis relationship noot mee!"

"I'm going to go get Ryan."

"Sssummer!" Seth really did need her.

"I got to go." Summer walked downstairs to get Ryan.

"Sum. Hey, how you doing?" Ryan was surprised to see her.

"Ryan you have to go to Seth." Summer was on the verge of tears but she was not going to cry over him. Not _ever _again.

Summer fidgeted on the couch, waiting for Ryan to come back. She didn't think about the party going on around her. All she could think about was what he said in that room just moments before.

"He's sleeping now. He should be ok." Ryan said when he finally returned.

"Good. I really do just wish the best for him."

"I know you do Sum." Marissa said as she walked up.

The three hugged and posed for a picture.

End

"Marissa's going to be there?"

"Yes."

"and Summer?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you. Marissa tried convincing Summer to come but she only agreed to go to Marissa's house." Ryan, who was fairly fond of his brother, was now fairly annoyed with him.

"Just Marissa?"

"Just Marissa."

"Seth, come on, we told Mom and Dad we'd set up for dinner. Stop stressing, everything will be just fine. This is the year that Chrismukkah will sweep the nation!" Ryan made a feeble attempt to get his brother to cheer up. No such luck.

"I just don't know how to face her."

"I know."

"There's no one else like her." Seth thought about all the girls he'd been out with. None of them even came close to his Summer.

"I can't do this" Seth ran back up the stairs to his room Ryan started following him, but stopped, he needed time.

"Hello. Is this the Stern Residence?"

"Yes it is. How may I be of service?"

"Is Anna there?"

"One moment please." _'Man every one out east is so proper.'_

"Hey?"

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"This is Seth."

"Seth. As in Newport Seth?"

"That's me."

"Happy Chrismukkah!"

"Not really."

"Oh, It can't be that bad. It's the best holiday ever!"

"Most of the time it is, but this year and last year….well long story. Anyway, do you remember how when you left you told me you knew me and Summer were just meant to be?"

"Yes, I remember that very well."

"How did you know?"

"You laughed a different way around her. You looked at her a different way. You talked to her a different way. And yet, you were still being yourself. Seth, she makes you whole. I don't know how you could ever live without her. Everything ok?"

"Now it is.Thanks Anna. I have to go."

"Anytime. Hey Cohen? Pick up the phone more often!"

"Ok!"

"Bye."

He knew what he had to do. He would get what he wanted. Even if it killed him.

"Summer! How are you?" Jimmy opened the door to find his daughter and her best friend.

"Hello Nice to see you." Summer addressed her friend's parents politely.

"Hey Kido. How's it out east?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

"It's so quiet around here without all you guys running around having you parties and mini dramas"

"I bet we were pretty loud." Summer laughed remembering her high school years.

_'How naive we were. Thinking our little high school life was soo horrible.'_ Summer was thinking about her high school life compared to her college life.

"Well come on in! I have appetizers all ready. Eat!" Julie was always the perfect Newport mom.

"Looks great Mom." Marissa remarked of her mother's food.

"Yeah, I starved Mrs. Cooper!"

"Hi Katie. How's boarding school?" Summer was trying to be conversational but all she got was a typical teenage eye-roll.

"Ryan! Dude! Where's Marissa? I need Marissa!" Seth came bounding down the stairs at an incredible speed.

"Seth, what's your problem? You just get high in your room?"

"Hilarious. I need Marissa! NOW!"

"Why?"

"I have to confess my love! For Gods sakes! Just tell me where Marissa is!"

"Your in love with Marissa?" Ryan was very confused and looking like an idiot in front of his brother.

"Summer! Stupid!"

"There at her parents' I guess."

"Thanks for all the help! So quickly too! Bye Stupid."

"And again I'm stuck setting up for Christmukkah." Ryan said to a closed door.

Seth knew this would be a life changing moment. What would Summer say? What would he say?

Summer was chopping veggies in the kitchen when they heard the door bell.

"Summer dear, could you get that. I'm in the middle of something." Julie Cooper yelled into the kitchen

She opened the door to find something very unusual.

Marissa came up behind her and almost died of laughter.

Summer was speechless.

They were looking at Seth plus about a million rose petals around him.

"Summer, I love you and I need you! You're my all, my everything. I can't live without you. I _won't_ live with out you. These past years I've been dieing inside. I can't do that anymore." Seth was so nervous. It felt like hours before she finally responded.

"Cohen!" was all she could say. She was balling. They embraced in a kiss that was so passionate it will now and forever rival be on the top of the ultimate kiss charts.

"It doesn't stop there." Ryan popped out from behind the bushes.

"What the hell. I left you at home."Seth said bewildered.

"Well about three seconds after you left I realized I had some love confessing to do my self. Marissa" He said as he came into the house and slowly knelt on to one knee. Keeping his eyes on her at all times for her reaction.

"Oh. My. God."

"Will you marry me?"

"Whoa! Where did that come from man?" Seth said in confusion.

"Seth. Ruining the moment man!" Ryan said gritting his teeth.

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you at the end of this drive way. You're the love of my life. My soul mate. We were friends for a while but I can't handle that. I need you as my wife. Till death do us part." He said as he opened the ring box he had been holding. "What do you say? Merry Chrismukkah?"

"Of course" She ran to Ryan, jumping into his arms.

"Hey everyone!" Seth shouted "It's the power of Christmukkah!"

**A/N Hey Guys! Hope ya liked it. The next chapter will be written by Lexical so expect a ton of drama. If ya want spoilers drop a review with your request and email address and we will get back to ya. Love ya Romantic Tragedy**


	3. Sweet Home California

**Disclaimer: You recognize it. We don't own it. **

**A/N Hey guys! Whats up? We can't believe all the reviews. We love you guys so much! Keep 'em comin'! This chapter was written by Lexical.**

**Chrismukkah Sweeps The Nation **

**Chapter 3: Sweet Home California**

"Summer!" Marissa shouted to her best friend. "What do you think of this one?" She had been trying on dresses all day. The wedding was on the following Valentines Day, but she wanted Summer with her when she picked out the dress she would wear on the most important day of her life. So she chose to wait until Chrismukkah.

"I don't know. I think it is a little overwhelming for your figure." Marissa went back in the dressing room and pulled on the next dress. "Coop, this has to be the last one for today. Seth and Ryan are supposed to be getting back today and I haven't seen Seth in a really long time."

"Oh my god! Sum! I think this is _The Dress_!" _The Dress,_ as Marissa called it, was a white satin, strapless, with little pearls and diamonds all around it.

"Let me see!" Summer was just as excited as her best friend. "Oh yeah. That is totally it."

"Mom! Dad! I'm hooooome!" Seth shouted in typical Seth fashion.

"Hey, Honey, how was the trip?"

"Oh you know, the usual delays. Fans asking for autographs, getting run off the road by the paparazzi..."

"Ha, Ha. Very funny."

"Seth, hey!" Sandy said coming in from the kitchen, bagel in hand. "Do you know when Ryan's getting here?"

"Thanks, dad, love you too."

"Well?" probed Kirsten. She hadn't seen Ryan since the end of the summer."Do you know or not?"

"I vaguely remember something about a plane getting in about oh say 15 minutes ago and driving straight over here.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Where is he? We are only 10 minutes away from the airport. He should be here by now." Kirsten was so anxious to see her son she could hardly stand it.

RING RING RING

Kirsten jumped up to answer the phone but Sandy was closer and beat her to it.

"Hello?...Yes it is...Oh my god...Thank you, we'll be right there."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kirsten was on her feet and by her husband's side in an instant.

"That was Our Saviors Hospital." He told his wife and son in a slight daze. "They said Ryan had been involved in an accident and we needed to get down there as soon as possible"

Two minutes later they were in the car and speeding down the road toward the hospital. _'He's got to be okay,' _Seth thought. _'He just has to be. Marissa would die without him. Oh God. Marissa! He had to call and tell her!' _

He pulled out his cell phone just as they were pulling up to the hospital.

"Hello?" Marissa sounded so happy. This was going to kill her.

"Marissa, It's Seth."

"Seth? Hey, whats up?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"What is it Seth? Just say it."

"Let me talk to Summer. It will be easier for me to tell her."

"Okaaaay. Summer! It's your Boyfriend!" He heard the two giggling in the background. Only making it harder and harder for him.

"Seth? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"No Summer. I need you to listen carefully. We don't know the details, but Ryan's been in a accident and you need to get Marissa down to Our Savior's Hospital right away."

"Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God." Summer was going in to panic mode.

"Summer! You have to tell Marissa and get her here. I'll call you on your cell as soon as we know something."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Seth hung up and went over to where his parents were sitting. Kirsten was sobbing uncontrollably on her husband's shoulder.

"You know anything yet?"

"Still waiting for the doctors to come out. You tell the girls?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" A Doctor called out. The three ran over to the him.

"Yes?"

"I have some bad news for you. Ryan had some internal bleeding, a broken left wrist, and a broken left leg. He did get hit on the head and has fallen into a coma. We are not sure when or if he will come out of it, but for the moment he is fighting hard and things are looking good."

Kirsten had broken down and was sobbing even harder into her husband's chest. She had lost him once and she wasn't going to lose him again.

"Thank you, Dr. When can we see him?"

"Now if you like. He is in room 328."

Seth looked after the doctor as he walked away. _'What am I going to tell Marissa. She will be devastated.'_

They got in the elevator and rode up to the third floor, each trying to prepare themselves for what kind of condition Ryan would be in.

Kirsten went into the room with out hesitation, leaned down kissed him on the forehead, and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Sandy sat down next to her as she took Ryan's hand in hers. Seth went to the other side of the bed and in true Seth-fashion started to talk.

"Hey Ryan. Some mess ya got yourself into. Marissa's so going to kill you. I mean your wedding is less than 2 months away and you're sleeping? Jeez Ry."

His parents sat amazed at how well he was handling everything.

"What?" He looked up "Is something-" He got cut off by his cell.

"Sum?"

"Seth, we're here. Where are you?"

"Your here? Where?"

"Walking into the E.R."

"Stay there. I'll be right down."

He hung up and ran to the elevator. As soon as he got to the E.R. he saw, or rather heard, them.

"Seth! Seth! What's going on? Where is he? Is he okay?" Marissa was hysterical.

"Calm down. Breath."

"Seth," She said some what menacingly. "Tell me."

"He should be fine."

"Oh thank you, God."

"Seth is there something your not telling us?"

"He's in a coma and they aren't sure if he will wake up or not." He looked down.

"No." Marissa whispered. "No." She was in Seth's arms and now started pounding on his chest "He has to be okay. He can't die! He can't! Our wedding!" Marissa was breaking down.

"Coop... Coop. Calm down. He's going to wake up. We can't think negative. We can't lose hope."

"Your-your-your right.. Sum your right."She said, trying to stop crying.

"Of course I'm right. I always am."

"Can-can we go see him?"

"Sure. Come on."

They went back up to Ryan's room. Marissa walked in, tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall. She hugged Kirsten tightly before going to the chair Seth had sat in and took Ryan's free hand.

"Hey Ry. I'm here. You can open your eyes now. I found the perfect wedding dress and you can see me in it if you just open your eyes.

"Excuse me I'm Officer Cosgrove. May I please speak with Sandy Cohen?"

Everyone turned to look at a man in his late 20's. Sandy got up and went out in the hall. Without saying a word Seth got up and followed him.

"What can we do for you Officer?"

"The accident that your son, Ryan Atwood, was involved in? We have determined that the cause was that another driver traveling in the opposite direction was intoxicated and crossed the median slamming into Mr. Atwood's veichle. This caused a pile up of many cars. No one has died yet, but there are many still in critical condition including your son. We wanted to let you know that many intend to press charges. Would you like to be included on that list?"

As Sandy went into talking about putting the man behind bars. Seth thought. He knew he shouldn't but he had to. He had to know.

"Who was the driver?"

"Mr. Jack Paulson." Seth knew from that moment that he would never forget that name and that he would make sure the guy stayed behind bars and never drove for the rest of his life.

The next morning Seth woke up early. He had a lot to do today. He had to go see Ryan, have a quick meeting with some producers about how Atomic County was going, then go to Summer's to help her pack because they were finally moving in together. _'Well better take a shower and everything before I go.'_

Later That Day At Summer's House

The two had been having fun hanging out and talking while they packed up all her stuff. Seth didn't want to ruin it but since he hadn't asked and since she did kind of owe him an explanation, but it hadn't even been brought up in over a year. Why do it know and risk another fight?

"Hey Summer?"

"Yeah?" _'Now or never.'_

"Who did you cheat on with two years ago?"

"Seth, Its not important I'm with you now."

I know. I just need to know."

"Are you sure?" They had both stopped working and sat down. He nodded.

"Chris Johnson."

"The water polo player?"

"That's him."

"How far did you go?"

"Seth, we just had a fight and-"

"How far did you go?"

"We didn't have sex." She said but she knew she had to tell the rest. "because he didn't have anything with him." Seth kept his face emotionless.

"But you were going to?"

"Seth. I'm sorry." She was trying not to cry, but she just couldn't help it.

"How long was it before you told me?" He had to know everything before he was going to do this.

"Do you remember that fight we had about you going to New York for your first semester?'

"What? Summer! You cheated on me because you didn't want me to leave for the first semester of my senior year? We had that fight in July. You didn't tell me until December."

"Seth, I am so sorry. I was mad at you. You were going to leave me and I couldn't handle it."

"I need to go. I need to think."

"Seth! Please! Talk to me." She touched his arm. He turned and looked her in the eyes.

"I just need some time to think. I'll call you in a couple of days." He got in his car and drove to the hospital to see Ryan.

"Hey Marissa. You mind if I talk to him alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just, you know."

"I know. I'm going to the cafeteria, need anything?"

"Coffee.Thanks!"

"Hey Ry. A lot of stuff has been going on lately. You have to open your eyes, so I can talk to you. It's not as much fun when you can't tell me how stupid or self-centered I'm being. Come on Ry. I need you, mom needs you, Marissa needs you. Come on, dude." He said starting to cry.

"You have to wake up for Chrismukkah. This is going to be the year it happens! You know it, Ry! Come on! This year! This is the year Chrismukkah will sweep the nation! It's going to be huge! You can't miss it!" He was crying more and more with each word.

His last few words were drown out by his sobs. He, who had been strong for everyone else since the beginning, had snapped.

It broke Kirsten's heart, as she stood out side the door, listening to her son. It wasn't fair. Her boys didn't deserve this.

Two days later Seth was in his apartment when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said praying it wouldn't be Summer.

"Seth?" Marissa's voice came through. She was crying. His heart sank. Oh God. He was dead. "He's awake!" She was Screaming so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"What? God! That's awesome! I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up, grabbed his keys, and ran out to his car. When he got to Ryan's room his parents and Marissa were happily smiling and talking to him.

Seth walked in and started talking like nothing had ever happened.

"Hey dude. What took you so long?"

"Well, you know, Seth, I only had a minor head injury." They laughed for awhile before Ryan asked where Summer was. Everyone looked at Seth.

"I'll think we'll leave you guys alone." Sandy said pulling the two woman out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"Summer told me everything about what happened two years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So now I'm second guessing myself."

"About what?"

A half hour later Marissa walked in and the two guys were laughing and talking about school. When Seth saw Marissa come in he got up to leave.

"I better go."

"Okay. I'll see ya later."

"Okay Bye!"

"What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Three hours later Summer's cell phone was ringing persistently.

"Hello?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Summer. It's Ryan. Listen-"

"Ryan! Oh my God! You're okay! You're awake! Oh God!"

" _I'm ok,_ but now it's Seth I'm worried about. You gotta get over to his apartment. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked already reaching for her keys and purse.

"You just gotta get over there. Fast!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and drove as fast as she could to Seth's.

She pounded on the door and when no one answered she let herself in.

"Seth!" She called "You here?" That was when she noticed the entire place was lit up by about a zillion candles and rose petals covered every square inch.

She sucked in her breath as she saw right in the center of the room was Captain Oats facing Princess Sparkle. And what was on Captain Oat's nose? The most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Summer." Came a voice from behind her. She turned and there was Seth in a tux and on one knee.

"I love you so much Summer. I have loved you since we were five. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Summer Roberts, do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh. My. God." He wasn't sure whether that was good or bad until- "YES! Oh my God! Of course I will marry you!"

**A/N Come on everybody. You know you want to..1.. 2.. 3.. AAAAWWWWWWWWW! I could hardly write it it was so sweet! And I am not the fluffy one! That would be Romantic Ellen. Get your tissues ready she is writing the wedding!**

**If ANYONE knows ANYTHING about the rumors that they are changing the focus of the show AWAY from the Fab 4 and to Marissa's little sister instead of giving her her own show PLEASE Leave an email or a Review! I need to Know!**

**Thanks to our reviewers:**

**kursk- was this the kind of drama u wanted? lol. **

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies- hope this answers your question. Apparently no one likes the cheating thing. **

**DeuCe628- thanks for the review it made us feel so good. Yeah. This is totally greatness. Someday.**

**nefftys- thanx. Apparently u weren't the only one...lol**

**JenJenxx- Thank You! I love to write and this is the first story that either my friends or English teacher hasn't read ur reviews help so much!**

**ItalHunni28- I know intense is my thing! Updating soon enough!**

**MaDdY-SpArKlEs- Thanks for the idea! I actually didn't have that written in!**

**iloveryan-Thanks SO much! We think so Too!**

**Spoilers:**

**A wedding**

**Flashbacks**

**Babies!**

**Death!**

**Okay Romantic Ellen's Chapter should be up by Monday but it may not be till Tuesday or Wednesday it is SOO LONG! Plus I am writing Vows for our favorite couples! Wow that was a long A/N! Love ya Guys**

**Romantic Tragedy**


	4. Forever Together?

A/N This will be written by Romantic Ellen! Hope you like it. Its about Seth and Summer having second thoughts about the wedding. We will flash back to Ryrissa wedding as well! ATTENTION AFTER YOU READ THIS THERE WILL BE A CHANCE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEICATED TO YOU READ AND FIGURE IT OUT! Details at the end of the chapter.

**Forever together?**

"What do you mean you don't know what amethyst is?"

"Where are you from Hicksville, USA?"

"I want to talk to the manager!"

"You're the manager of this company and you don't know what amethyst is?"

"Okay, it's sort of almost a purple."

"No it's not purple, it's almost purple."

BBBBEEEEPPPP

"Gosh Sum, you sound like my mother!"

"Marissa, I'm in the middle of a rage blackout and it's not helping that you're calling me Julie Cooper!" Summer's sound was cresenedoing with each word. Seth walked in to find his bride pounding her head against the wall.

"Marissa, what did you do to my girlfriend?"

"She's in a rage blackout," Marissa stated.

"Oh God I'd better leave."

"Seth! Don't leave me! This stupid guy has a company and a college degree but doesn't know what amethyst is. Can you believe that?" Summer turned to find the love of her life rubbing his temples.

"Well, Sweet Heart, we can't all be as talented as you."

"Maybe its an omen. Maybe we're not supposed to have amethyst at our wedding!" Summer was spazing out, Marissa was rolling on the floor laughing and Seth was getting a headache.

"I think amethyst is beautiful and I want it at our wedding. Nothing can ruin our day!" Seth leaned in to kiss her just as the phone rang. She picked it up and started talking.

"Okay, first before you say a word, do you know what amethyst is?" Summer said into the phone.

"Thank God!" Summer jumped for joy and gave Seth a thumbs up sign.

"Hey, Marissa." Seth whispered because Summer was on the phone and he didn't want her to get mad, again.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I need to talk to Ryan. Is he at home?"

"Should be." Marissa said though a mouth full of food.

"Thanks. Be nice to her. She's over working herself."

"Yeah, yeah." Marissa said waving him goodbye.

Knock knock knock

Ryan and Marissa lived in a small, but nice apartment by the beach. It was perfect for the two of them.

"Seth, hey, man." Ryan said opening the door to find his best friend/brother.

"Hey. Could I come in?"

"Sure. How may I be of service?"

"What's with the hunky-dory attitude? I liked your brooding faze better."

"Okay. What's with you?" Ryan asked with suspension.

"Is it a crime to want to have a nice conversation with your brother?"

"In this town." Ryan said with a chuckle, "Come on you can tell me anything!"

"It's just the whole wedding thing."

"Ah. I see." Ryan knew exactly what he was talking about.

Flashback

"Ryan, oh dear brother of mine, to what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Seth asked in a very Cohen manner.

"Just came to say hi. See what you were doing."

"Well, hi!" Seth was a little confused. Ryan always had a reason to visit.

"Soooo lets talk." Seth said trying to make conversation.

"Okay." Ryan said as he sat down on his bed and started playing with Captian Oats. "You love Summer. Right?"

"So this is about the wedding."

"Yeah." Ryan said looking down ashamed that he would ask something so horrible.

"I'm good. I know!" Seth said looking quite amused he actually figured it out.

"Seth, you think I should do this, right?"

"Of course! You love her. You always have! I've never known you when somewhere deep down you weren't madly in love with her."

"What if it's a big mistake? What if I mess up my life, and worse Marissa's?"

"These past few years when you've been with her? I know it's been the best damn years of your life. Ryan, your in love with her! And you get to spend the rest of your frickin' life with a smart, funny, sophisticated, drop dead beautiful woman of your dreams. That's a lot more than most men can say. You're lucky, Ryan, she's never stopped loving you since the day she saw you at the end of the driveway."

"Seth, I never knew you to be so poetic." Ryan said in amazement.

"It's a gift!" Seth said very proud of himself.

End

"Seth, do you remember a little while ago when I was having the same trouble as you? You're smart. You talked me out of it. This is just stupid! You have worshiped/stalked this woman for your whole life. Now you're thinking about losing her because you have cold feet? I don't think so!"

"Ryan, do you remember a few years ago when I had her and we were doing just fine when BAM! I go over there and I guess what? She just got bored of me! And she hooked up with the first guy she saw. I don't want to hurt her, and I can't hurt myself like that again."

"Seth, I know you and I know that you can't live with out Summer Roberts in your life. I've seen you without her! It's not a pretty sight! She may have cheated on you but she never stopped loving you, not for a single second! She will always love you till death do you part."

"Ryan! So deep! See now I got the brooder back!" They both laughed.

"Cheer up. This is the year Christmukkah will sweep the nation!" Ryan said looking at a glum Seth.

"Whatever."

"Come on I know just the thing to get your mind off this!" Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

They raced to the living room, turned on the TV and grabbed a controller.

"Ryan, You don't have a chance."

"Sum? You Okay?" Marissa heard her best friend getting sick in the bathroom. She worried but she convinced her self it was just nerves.

Summer came out of the bathroom looking pale as a ghost. Her mascara was smeared, and her eyes were red from crying.

"Coop." Summer sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Marissa didn't know what was going on. "I'm sure it just nerves. You'll feel spit' spot in an hour or so."

"No, Coop. It will take much longer than that." Summer started crying again. "I'm pregnant."

Marissa got Summer a glass of water and waited until she calmed down to start asking questions.

"Sum, this is nothing!" Marissa said with sympathy. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"A few weeks ago I bought the test because I skipped, but then I had a little bleeding so I didn't think much of it. This week I haven't been feeling too good but I thought it was just nerves but now I guess it's not. Anyway, when I started getting sick today I thought maybe I should take it. Well. It came out positive." Summer said starting to cry again. "I just can't deal with a baby right now."

"I know, I know." Marissa said in a comforting manner.

"Well you're getting married in a month. No one has to know."

"I have to tell Seth. He has to know." Summer said knowing Seth would have an opinion.

Summer dialed Seth's cell phone number.

"Hey Sum how's every thing going?"

"Ok, um Seth could you come over here? I need to talk to you." Summer asked.

"Sure I'm on my way over. Is every thing ok?" Seth asked a tone of worry in his voice.

"I think so. Could you just hurry Cohen?"

"Summer?" Seth said walking in and giving her a hug.

"Seth. I need to tell you something and you should maybe sit down."

"Summer it's okay. Just tell me!"

"Seth. I just found something out. Please don't be mad because half of it is your fault anyway!" Summer said in a very Summer-way.

"Summer, honey, just tell me" Seth anxiety awaited the news.

"Seth. I'm pregnant."

"Sum that's that's tha….great!"

"What?" Summer asked a little uneasy.

"Sum! We're going to have a baby! A real baby!" Seth buzzed. "I'm going to be the father of a baby! A real, live baby!"

"You're happy about this?"

"Of coarse, aren't you?"

Summer didn't know what to do. She didn't want a baby, not now! But she didn't want to hurt Seth's feelings either. He was so happy! He wanted this baby more then anything in the world.

"Yes! You know I want to have a baby. Its…just.. a little too soon, don't you think? I mean we're still in college, we're not even married." Summer insisted.

"We'll just get started a little early. Everyone knows we can't keep our hands off eachother." Seth started rubbing Summer's back.

"I guess. I made an appointment for tomorrow at 4:00 with Dr. Fields. You better be there Cohen or I'll kick you-" Summer got cut off by Seth.

"Now, now, now you don't want our little Cohen learning naughty words before he's even born." Seth said patting her belly.

"Whatever! But is that better?"

Seth was beaming. He wanted this baby more than anything. It would keep Summer from leaving him ever again! Him and Summer would be together forever!

"This is it." Summer whispered in Seth's ear as the doctor came in.

Seth grabbed for Summers hand and held it close to him.

"Well, kids. I ran some tests and it seems that you are not going to be expecting anything soon." The doctor explained.

"Thank God!" Summer let out a sigh of relief. Seth looked stunned.

"So this wasn't planned?" the doctor asked.

"No, no, no!" Summer said, "Were getting married in a month. And, ah, well, we just can't handle a baby!"

Seth didn't say a word. He had gotten so excited about this baby and now it was taken away from him. In the twenty-four hours he had know about this baby, he had boughten every book imaginable.

"Thanks doc." Seth said in almost a whisper. He got up and left. Summer was right behind him.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Summer tried looking him in the eyes.

"You didn't want this baby, did you?"

"I want kids. You know that. I just can't handle them right now."

"Why not?"

"Seth, I want to make millions of babies with you, but I just didn't think this was the right time to start." Summer explained.

Seth gave her a hug. "I know you do. I'm just sad because I really wanted this baby."

"We can go home and keep trying?" Summer hinted.

"I'm game!"

"Oh. My. God. This. Is. It! That's my wedding dress, in a few minutes I'll be in it, going down the aisle to see Seth standing there." Marissa heard her friend flipping out, just like she had done moments before.

Flashback

"Sum, I'm getting married in like 15 minutes. I will be Mrs. Ryan Atwood! OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW! This is soooo cool!"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in!" Summer was almost excited as the bride.

It was Jimmy Cooper.

"Hey Kido. Ready to get married?" Jimmy looked so excited. His oldest daughter was getting married to the man of her dreams. He couldn't have wanted more.

"Oh, Daddy!" Marissa was fighting back tears.

"Oh baby. You look beautiful! You too Summer."

"Oh, Mr. Copper, I really don't think so. I told Marissa. Yellow wasn't my color but she told me I-" Summer got cut off by her boyfriend coming up to her and covering her mouth.

"Cohen! What are you doing! You're going to mess up my makeup."

"Hey! They're having us line up."

"Coop this is it! Your getting married!" Summer was now flipping out.

_'God what is she going to do at her own wedding!' _Marissa thought.

"I'm ready!" Marissa said looking so sure of herself. She took her father's hand in her's and started walking out the door.

She heard the music playing. That was her cue. She was about to walk down the aisle to Ryan, the love of her life. They opened up the doors and she saw Ryan standing there waiting for her. She knew then that this was right. Her feet just glided over the carpet. It was like a dream.

Before Marissa knew it they were at the reception. Every one looked so happy. Her and Ryan were holding hands going around and talking to people. Then Seth stood up ready to talk.

Ding, ding, ding

"Attention! Attention!" Every one turned to see Seth standing there ready to make his best man toast.

"Okay. Well, I'll try to make this sincere or else Julie's going to kill me."

"I've known Marissa since we were, like, in diapers. She, of coarse, would have nothing to do with me, because I was Seth Cohen. EWWWW! But when Ryan came, it was, oh, Seth, can I come over to spy on Ryan?" He said in a very girlish voice. "Well, as most of you know Ryan's my brother. If it weren't for him I would probably still be a virgin, non-partying' geekyest guy in the world. So thank you very, _very_ much Ryan. Okay. Now for the mushy-gushy stuff. These two have loved each other for, like, forever and I'm happy they're finally tying the knot. I know they will live happily ever after. They love each other and you know that the moment you look at them. To Ryan and Marissa!"

Before she knew it they were on their honeymoon living happily ever after.

End

Summer stepped into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. In a few minutes her life would change forever and for the first time in her life she was speechless.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in!" Summer yelled. She turned around to see Zack standing there.

"Zack! We weren't sure you could make it! Oh thank God! Now-" She was cut off by Zack putting his finger up to her mouth.

"Summer! Shh! You're rambling." She sighed and looked at him that way she used to which made his heart sink. "You look beautiful. Someone's been looking for you."

"Mom?" There was no need hiding it now. Summer was crying.

They reminisced for a while and then it was time. Before she knew it she was standing at the alter with Seth and it was time for their vows.

Seth was up first "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseves. A great writer once said that. Someone else once said you are the writer of you life. This writer has decided that it doest matter how the story ends because my life is real. In some un-earthly way it's always going to be you and me. Soul mates. What we have goes beyond friendship, beyond lovers. Its forever! I love you Summer. You and me always!" Summer started crying.

"Well guess it's me now!" Summer said threw tears.

"I, Summer, take you, Seth, to be my constant friend, my faithful partner, my lover, my challenger, my all. I wish for us the joy and compassion above all couples. I wish long happy years with the love of my life. I promise to love you unconditionally. I promise to respect you and your goals. I hope we laugh, cry, and have the time of our lives! I will love you faithfully through the good and bad times. I want to be the mother of your children. I want to see our children's children have children by your side. A great writer once said love at first sight is easy to understand. I's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle. You are my Cohen and always will be. I will never leave your side. I give you my hand, my love, and my heart from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that Seth reached for his wife and they shared a kiss that made the every guest smile from ear to ear. Seth didn't know how long it lasted. But Ryan had to pull them apart.

**Abby: Thanks for your opinion. And I'm half dedicating this chapter to you because you dissed me and I'm mad.**

**JenJenxx****: Hope that was cute enough!**

**MaDdY-SpArKlEs****: I thought about it. Good suggestion anyway!**

**Thanks to all reviewers and every one who reads this story and just dosen't review!**

**A/N This chapter was written by Romantic Ellen and the next one will be written by Lexical! Yea for Lexical I know you love her! So I kinda stole Seth's vows from another TV show if you know what it is I will dedicate the next Chapter to you and you'll be my new best friend! Ok you know where to and what to do... so review review!**

**EXTRA A/N Hey! Whats up! This is Lexical and I just had to thank Abby for dissing Romantic Ellen! And saying I was your fav was nice too. Someday I will be a world famous writer and you guys can all say hey! I liked her when she was a nobody! Thank you to all our reviewers we love ya!I'm written the next chappy as we speak it will be up by Wednesday or Thrusday. If you want spoilers say so in a review and we will email em to ya!See ya next chapter!**

**Romantic Tragedy**


	5. Chrismukkah Babies

**Chrismukkah Sweeps the Nation **

**Summary: What happens at Chrismukkah each year? Join everyone for fights, weddings, babies, a death, and oh so much more. Major SS minor RM**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. If we did we would have way more angst and fluff.**

**Chrismukkah Sweeps the Nation, Chapter 5: Chrismukkah Babies**

DING DONG

"Sandy! They're here! They're here!" Kirsten ran to open the door. Once again it had been way too long since she had seen her boys. She was always happy when they came home for the holidays. "Ryan! Marissa!" She pulled her son and daughter in law into a tight hug. They walked into the kitchen where Sandy was eating a bagel.

"Ryan. Marissa. Hey! How are the businesses?"

"Fantastic! Ryan just got chosen to design a house for some billionare from Thailand. And as for me? Jennifer Garner's rep. called me yesterday. She says Jen saw some of my design's for Brittney Spears' kids. Now she wants me to design wardrobes for all three of her kids!"

"That is great Marissa!"

"So, are you two considering, maybe, moving back home?" Ryan and Marissa looked at each other. They both knew how much Kirsten wanted them to move back to California at the very least. She thought the East coast was too dangerous.

"Well, we, uh-"

DING DONG

_'Saved by the bell.' _Ryan thought as Marissa, Sanday, and him followed Kirsten to the door.

"Seth! Summer!" She cried as she pulled them into a tight hug. "You guys look great!"

They all walked into the living room so they could talk.

"So, Seth. How's _school_?" Ryan asked with a grin as Marissa hit him on the head.

"_School _is just fine." They all laughed as Seth pouted. "Hey, someday I'm going to be a world famous lawyer, doing cases for guilty clients like, O.J. and Micheal, getting paid millions of dollars. Then you will all be sorry you luaghed at me!"

After about an hour of this Sandy got a phone call from a new client and Kirsten went to order take out. Marissa pulled Ryan outside to talk.

"Ryan Atwood! We _have_ to tell them!"

"But why do we _have _to tell them now?"

"We can either tell them now or when everybody else gets here, but we are telling them this time!"

"Mar-"

"No! Don't you 'Marissa' me. I told you to do it at Thanksgiving but you wouldn't listen."

"But I just-"

"Ryan! I don't see what the problem is. I'm telling you. They're going to be happy."

"Seth Ezekial Cohen! Tell them already!"

"I can't! They'll tell us how stupid and irresponsible we are!"

"No! Seth, they won't!"

"Summer-"

"Seth! Come on! We're suppossed to be happy right now!" Just then Ryan and Marissa came back into the room.

"Happy about what?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Seth replied. Summer glared at him.

"If you don't tell them, I will."

"Fine, but you two can't ell anyone!"

"Whatever it is you two seem pretty freaked by it."

"Yeah, well-"

"I'm pregnant" Seth closed his eyes as his wife started to cry. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other.

"Me too."

"What?" The Cohen couple definaly weren't expecting the Atwood couple to make the annoucement.

"We didn;t know how to tell everyone. They all think we're to young."

"I know."

"Know what?" Kirsten had finally came back into the room.

"We need to tell you something." Marissa said.

"So do we."

"What? What is it?" Kirsten asked as Sandy came back in. He had a pained look on his face "Sandy? Is something wrong?"

"I-I think I'm having a heart attack."

Ryan, Seth, and Kirsten were all in the E.R. waiting room, while Marissa and Summer were walking outside the hospital.

"Oh my God! Marissa! What if this is a sign!"

"Sum, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Like, what if Sandy's heart attack is a sign were not suppossed to have these kids?" Summer was going into classic 'pregnant lady freak out'.

"Summer. You are starting to sound like the boys. Calm down."

Seth was too familiar with this place. First his brother, now his father. Last time he had been able to hold it together and stay strong, this time he wasn't so sure.

"Kirsten Cohen?" Once again a trio of people ran over to the doctor.

"I-I'm Kirsten Cohen."

"I'm Dr.Burford. Your husband, Sanford Cohen, suffered a major heart attack. His condition right now is touch and go."

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping right now, but I could allow one of you to see him. Room 263."

"Thank you." The doctor walked away and Kirsten turned to her sons. "Why don't you two go home and get some rest? You can come back in the morning and see him." They nodded and kissed her good bye. As soon as she was out of earshot Seth spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Seth-"

"No, Ryan. Don't tell me everything is going to be okay when we both know it won't be! You know things are going to change now and it is entirely possible that dad won't be around to see either of our kids be born!" Both boys had tears running down their faces as Ryan pulled Seth into a tight hug.

"He has to be okay, Ryan. He just has to be. This is the year Chrismukkah sweeps the nation! He can't miss it Ryan! He can't!"

"He won't! Seth, you wouldn't let me miss Chrismukkah when I had a frikin' head injury! He won't miss it for a measly heart attack. I promise."

One week later everyone was sitting around Sandy's hospital room when Seth and Ryan stood up.

"Sandy, Kirsten, we have a few annoucements to make."

"What's up guys?"

"Well, First of all," Ryan started. " Marissa and I are oving back to Newport."

"What? Ryan! That's great! Why the change of heart?"

"Well," Marissa cut in. "We thought you two would like to be closer to the baby."

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed. The two women giggled and hugged.

"Seth, you better have something really good to say to top that."

"Actually we do-"

"I'm pregnant too!" Summer blurted.

**A/N I'm sorry! I know it sounds tacky! My next chapter will be better I swear! It is 11:33 my time so I got this chapter up on time! It is still Wednesday till midnight! This chapter is dedicated to no one because know knew that Romantic Ellen got her vows from Dawson's Creek!**

**Abby- Thanks I luv u 2! The 1,2,3 thing me & Romantic Ellen actually do in movie theaters when we go to see chicks flicks!**

**MaDdY-SpArKlEs- I tried to get her to use your suggestion but she already had it written.**

**JenJenxx- Thanks Hope we are updating soon enough!**

**iluvryan- thanks! Hope ya liked the spoilers!**

**kursk- You were right part of them did come from the bible! But she wanted people to say Dawson's Creek. She is so Obessed!**

**bfan2good4u- Thanks**

**ItalHunni28- Thank you so much I though that was a really cute idea!**

**Hey guys! I have 15 minutes to post this! I cut this one way to close! Romantic Ellen has next chapter ... another annoucement? Meet the new family members? Will there be a death in this chapter? Review!**

**Romantic Tragedy**


	6. Growing up Cohen

A/N I know I know I'm a bad bad person. I promise to update more! It's just been busy! This chapter is prpablly PG or PG-13 just to let you know. Any way this chapter will be written by Romantic Ellen!   
Chapter 6 Growing up Cohen 

"Sum, I really don't think this is normal!" Seth said as he held a screaming baby.

"Seth I really cant handle this right now." Summer yelled as she held another screaming baby.

"Why oh why god did you make it so we of all people would have twins!" Seth babbled on as he remembered the fateful day.

Flashback

"Seth! Get your sorry ass off the couch and drive me to the doctors." Summer yelled grabing her coat.

"Yes, of course." Seth rolled his eyes this was their 3rd appotment in a week.

Seth helped Summer into the car and they drove off to the doctors.

"Hello Seth, Summer.How have you been feeeling?' Dr. Smith addressed them as they walked into his office.

"Horrible!" Seth exclaimed

"Agh!" Summer sighed rolling her eyes.

"Ok Summer get up here and I'll cheek you out."

The doctor started examing summer then he stopped and smiled.

"Do you to hear that?"

"Hear what?" Seth asked looking around.

"It's two heart beats" Summer said with a blank look on her face.

"Two heart beats as in…….TWINS!"Seth yelled, "I'm going to have twins!"

"Yes! Congragulations!"

They were driving over to see Kirsten and Sandy.

"Sum, can you do this?"

"Of course! Seth I will have these babies. No doubt about it! The question is are you going to be ok?" Summer turned to Seth.

"Oh yea besides a mild heart attack I'll be fine"

"Seth seriuslly I need to know that you'll be thre for me."

"Sum," Seth reached for his bride, "You know I'll be here for you. To death do us part remember?"

As they drove up the drive way they saw kirsten running toward them.

"Oh Summer how are you doing?"

"Great how about you!"

"Nice to see you too Mom" Seth said helping Summer out of the car.

"Oh baby you are so abused!" Kirsten pinched her sons cheek. "So, every thing going well?"

"Well Mom at the doctors office today they did find something." Summer glared at Seth for fooling with his mother.

"What! What happened!"

"They were surprised to hear a strange heart beat."

"Summer, what does he mean?" Kirsten looked as if she might die.

"It means," Summer said glaring at Seth, "We're going to have twins!"

"What!" Kirsten looked even more surprised. "Well then Summer you are going to need much more stuff we have to go shopping right now!"

End

He's getting so big!"

"Yea but you're not here to see it"

"Marissa!"

"I know, I know." Marissa said eyes to the floor.

"Marissa Cooper the day this baby was born was the happiest day of my life!" Ryan said remembering that wonderful day.

Flashback

"Ryan?" Marissa waddled into the room, "Um I think we have to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Well my water just broke so I think the baby's coming." Marissa said pretty calm spit the situation.

"Oh my God! Are you sure?"

"Pretty Sure." Marissa said Holding her belly.

"Well I'll go grab the suitcase and then we can call every one on the way over.

The got into the car and were going to the hospital.

"Seth?"

"Hey Ryan I was thinking about calling you I just think that-----"

"Seth!"

"Ryan! Whats your problem? I was talking and you are being very rude." Seth said sarcaticlly.

"Seth! Marissa's having the baby!"

"Oh my God! What should I do? I'll get Summer."

"No! Call Mom and Dad and have them meet us at the hospital!"

Once they got to the hospital Marissa started freaking out

"How am going to do this?"

"Ris, I'm right here I wont leave you."

They moved Marissa into a room and hooked her up to all those machines. She had never been so afried in her life.

Just then Summer and Seth came into the room.

"Coop!"

"Oh Sum!"

"How are you doing? Whats happening?" Summer said

"Well Sum I'm having a baby." Marissa said through grit teeth.

"Summer why don't you come into the hall with me and we'll leave Marissa and ryan to do whatever it is they do." Seth motioned for Summer to move into the hallway.

"You mean I'm not wanted?" Summer said on the verge of tears.

"Ah Sum don't start crying, again! I just think they would want to be alone when there child was born."

"Baby! Mommys here now. You just concintrate on your breathing." Julie Cooper said as she came running into the room. She motioed for Seth and Summer to leave.

Summer, very angery, had to be pulled out of the room by Seth, but as they were leaving they herd a long beeping noise coming from one of the machines. Anurse came running in pushing Seth and Summer aside. She studyed the read out and paged the doctor. The docor came in and was talking to the nurse. Every one was silent no one new what was going on.

End

Ryans little daydream was interupted by a large cry

"There goes our 2 min of free time." Ryan looked at Marissa.

"I can go get him." Marissa said getting up

"No,no,no let me as you said I don't spend enough time with him."

"Fine go ahead! I don't care."

As Ryan started walking he started remembering too.

Flashback

"Ther babys head is wrapped around the impillacal cord. We'll have to do an emergency C-section to get them out."

Marissa was in tears "My baby will be ok right! It has to be ok."

"If we do it now every thing will be ok. We cant wait!"

They weeled Marissa down to the operation room. Every one was waiting outside. Just waiting for that first cry and then it came. Every one jumped out of there seats for joy. A more minutes passed and Ryan came out with the most beatiful baby boy in the world.

"Every one, I'd like you to meet Elliot Caleb Atwood."

2 months later

"Cohen hows that Potato salad coming?" it was July 3rd and Summer wanted every thing to be perfect for the holiday tomorrow. She was due in eight days but she didn't let that stop her.

"Um I guess but you know hun that there will be enough food. Mom and Dad have every thing under control.

"I know but it's the 4th of July. Its my favorite holiday and it has to be special."

"Summer what about Christmukkah? Christmukkah isn't your favorite holiday?" Seth said in fake tears.

"Oh I'm sorry besides Christmukkah." Summer said coming over to give Seth a huge, "Oh Shit!"

"What is it honey?"

"I forgot cole-slaw!"

"I'm sure someone will bring cole-slaw."

"Can you go get me some _please_"

"Ok. Sure."

"Thank you Sethy po!"

"Summer that is like the most un manly thing you've ever called me."

"You think your manly?" Summer asked giving him a naughty smirk.

"I think I'm going to cry!" Seth said wriping his eyes sarcastically.

"Well go cry at the super market." Summer said pointing to the door.

Seth went to the store picked out the cheepest of slaws and was heading back to his car when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Summer po!"

"SETH!" Summer Huffed, "You have to get home right now! I'm having the babies!"

"Holy shit!" Seth ran to his car dropping the slaw. Steped on the gas and away he went.

When he got back to the house Summer had gotten her suitcase and was laying on the couch.

"Seth!" she screamed when he walked in the door.

"He ran towards her and kissed her on the head. He helped her into the car and they drove to the hospital. On the way over they called the cohens and told them to call every one else. They were sitting in the hospital room when Ryan and Marissa walked in.

"Coop! I swear to god I'm never having sex ever again!"

"Sum everything will be ok!"

Marissa held Summers hand while the boys talked.

"Ryan I'm going to be a father in a manner of hours. And I know absoluttly nothing. I have no idea how to do this."

"It'll just come to you. You see a little human and you know right then that every thing will be ok."

The doctor came in and told Marissa and Ryan to leave because Summer was ready to push.

As the doctor was getting ready Seth came over and looked into Summers eyes.

"I love you." Was the only thing he could say as her looked into the love of his lifes eyes.

"Cohen I love you so much!" They just sat there hand in hand until the doctor came back.

"Cohen were going to have a baby tonight!"

The doctor yelled push and Summer pushed so hard she thought she was dieing a few more pushes and they had a son and a couple more they had two sons.

Seth came over to his wife and his two boys.

"You did it!" Seth said.

"We did it."

End

"Summer are you ready yet we have to go or were going to be late!" Seth said he had the boys in there car seats ready to go they were just waiting on Summer.

"Ok I'm here." Summer said was she was walking down the stairs.

"Wow you look awesome!" Seth said in awe.

"Well I finally lost all that baby weight so I thought I would dress up a little."

"Well we better go my lady."

They got to the Cohens a little late but not too bad. Every one was there .

"So Seth this year it will happen right? Christmukkah will sweep the nation."

"You bet!" Seth said giving Ryan a little slug.

They talked and drank. It might have been one of the best Chistmukkah's ever.

"I'd like to make a toast." Sandy was dinning the glass.

"To my Children and grad children and many wonderful years to come."

The glasses clang and it truly was a great Christmukkah!

A/w Well review! Hope you liked it! All of you reviewers are so great! Love ya Abby!


	7. Little Cohens

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry about this chapter. A lot has been going on but I didn't forget about you guys. We skipped a Christmukkah so this takes place two years later. This chapter will be written by Romantic Ellen.**

Little Cohens 

"Cohen!"

"Yes my little sugar plum?" Seth said sarcastically.

"I need ice cream and pizza and a ton of it!"

"Sure I will do anything you want!"

"Seth come on I'm carrying your child!"

"Consider me gone" Seth said grabbing his keys.

"Wait! The Boys need diapers."

"K"

"And can you pick up the dry cleaning"

"Whatever"

"Oh and Seth"

"Yes" He said turning around.

"I love you."

"I know." Seth came over and kissed her on the fore head. "Hey this is the Year Christmukkah will sweep the nation remember?"

Seth couldn't believe it he was going to have another child in less then a week Summers due date was in two days. He couldn't wait and yet he didn't know what he was going to do. He has two toddlers and now a new one. He knew he and Summer could do it though they will love this baby till the day it dies.

"MARISSA I cant handle this!" Ryan yelled. "Elliot did not cry this much something must be wrong with her." Ryan was holding a crying baby girl in his hands.

"Ryan honey babies cry sometimes."

"Yes I know that but no baby has ever cried like this."

"You knew from the minute you signed up for this that it was going to be like this."

Ryan remembered when Marissa told him she was pregnant for the second time.

It was his New years present last year.

Flashback

"Ryan?" Marissa and Ryan were sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching A wonderful Life. This was the first New Years they didn't spend at a party.

"Yea?"

"Do you remember that new Years back when we were juniors at Harbor?"

"How could I forget it?"

"Where do you think we would be if you had been one second later?"

"Well you would probably be dead from the whole Oliver gun thing and then I would have killed my self."

"Ryan Seriously!" Marissa said giving him a little push. "Do you think we would be here?"

'I don't know! I mean we're meant to be we always were it was never any one but you. You were my first and my only and I will love you forever."

"Hmm I don't remember it being that way?" Marissa said with a little smirk.

"You were! You were the first one that I ever loved that ever loved me and I will be with you forever."

There was silence for a little while the only noise was the movie.

"_Do you want the moon Mary?"_

"_I'll lasso it for. "_

"Ryan I have a present for you."

"Aw Marissa I…. I…. well------"

"Its ok you didn't have to get me anything."

"You helped with my present."

She got up and went into the den and pulled out a little box wrapped in cute flower paper.

He pulled the bow off very slowly and started unwrapping. He got to the box and opened it inside was a positive pregnancy test. He turned to Marissa and she smiled.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh God!" Ryan gave her a big hug and kiss. "We're going to have a baby!"

End

A few days later they were all at Kirsten's and Sandy's for the annual Christmukkah party.

"So Summer how are you feeling? Are you sure its ok you go out you are due tomorrow!" Kirsten was always so motherly no matter how old they got.

"I'm fine! I feel great!" Summer patted Kirsten on the back.

"I know! Just be careful I would never want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"God! How can the boys run so fast at age two." Seth budded in holding one boy with one arm and another one with another.

"Collin! Conner! Are you two being bad?" Summer said eyeing each boy.

"Mum," Conner cried, "I am good."

"I know you will baby!" Summer said holding her baby boy. Collin was always the one making trouble and Conner was the one that always cried.

"Dada Let ME GOOOOOOOO!" Collin stared yelling.

"Collin Sanford you are staying right here." Seth yelled.

Just then Elliot walked by in a nice suit.

"Oh my Elliot you look very nice!"

"Thank you Aunt Summer."

Ryan walked up.

"Come one Elliot Mommy wants you to take some pictures of you and Paige." Paige was one mow and had a beautiful dress on. Her red hair was glowing she was on of the most beautiful child any of them had seen.

"Ok Goodbye."

"Dear God Ryan How in Gods name did that kid come from you guys?"

"Julie Cooper."

"Well that does explain some things."

"She baby sits every day and God help her if she has an undignified grandson." Ryan stated.

"Will you please excuse me I have to use the bath room."

"Yea of course!"

(Knock knock knock)

"Sum? You ok in there?"

"Seth is that you" Summer cried.

"Sum I'm coming in!" Seth opened the door to see Summer lying on the floor holding her stomach. "Good God! What's the matter?"

"Well I think I might be in Labor!" Summer huffed.

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't want to ruin you Mom's party."

"Summer! Are you high! You're in LABOR! What are we just going to do have the baby in this bathroom!"

"Well that was my plan."

"Come on! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

Seth went down stairs to tell every one and get help in moving Summer. He went down and saw Ryan.

"RYAN I need you Summers having the baby right now in the bathroom!"

"What?"

"I need you to help me move her or else we could lose the baby." Seth told Ryan Seth was so scared whatever he was going to do he was not going to hurt his wife of his new baby!

Flashback

"Daddy?"

"Marissa? What is it hun?"

"Dad, I'm having the baby and Ryan's not here!"

"Oh baby! I'll be right over!"

A few minutes later Jimmy and Julie were at the door.

"Oh sweetie!" Julie rushed in.

"Mom I'm ok I just need to get to the hospital right NOW!"

"Ok Marissa I'm going to stay here with Elliot and your Moms going to go with you to the hospital. I'll call everyone and tell them to meet you at the hospital." Jimmy said.

"I tried Ryan a few times but he wasn't answering."

"It's ok we'll get a hold of him don't worry. You just get in the car and I'll take you to the hospital." Julie motioned for her daughter to get in the car.

"Ok." Julie helped Marissa into the car and they were on their way.

They were in the hospital room when the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Atwood, Mrs. Cooper how are you both doing?"

"Ok."

"Well Marissa you know that you're a month early and that can bring up some problems. To be on the safe side I would like to do an emergency c-section. If that's alright with you?"

"I'll do it as long as my baby's safe."

"Well I want to do it now then ok?"

Marissa was in tears. She was going to have a baby without the love of her life there. But if that's what was going to keep her baby safe she'd do it.

"That sounds great." Marissa told the doctor.

As she was wheeled in she thought all about here and Ryan's history. From the moment she saw him she knew he was it. He was the boy that would change her life. And he did.

She had Julie come in the operating room with her while every one else was waiting outside. And then there was a cry. And Julie walked out with the most perfect baby girl in the world. Nothing was wrong with her at all. She was the most beautiful baby any of them had every seen. And at that moment Ryan ran in.

"Finally!" Julie yelled.

"Oh God."

"Ryan I would like to introduce you to Paige Marie Atwood. Your daughter!"

"How is she?"

"She's perfect."

"What about Marissa?"

"Fine."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course!"

Ryan looked down at his beautiful baby daughter at could not think of one thing wrong in this world he loved this little thing that he just met so much.

End

"Seth I don't think I can move. The baby's coming right now! I have to push."

"What? Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Seth I have to push. And I have to push right now. So I recommend that you call an ambulance. I'm going to have this baby right now."

"Well what can I do?"

"Go get Marissa!"

Seth went to get Marissa and told her he needed her more then ever. Marissa came upstairs to the bathroom and helped Summer push. And before they knew it Seth and Summer had a new baby girl. Seth was overwhelmed he had a daughter. She had beautiful black hair and was perfect. Kirsten came running upstairs to annocce that the ambulance was here and was overjoyed when she saw her new beautiful granddaughter, Carly Jo Cohen.

**Ok everyone! How was that! Please review! We LOVE it!**

**SPOLIER: Finally the death is NEAR!**


	8. Chrismukkah Troubles

**Chrismukkah Sweeps the Nation**

**Chapter 8: Chrismukkah Troubles**

**By: Romantic Tragedy**

**A/N Hey everyone sorry we were at camp and only just got back! Anyway this is two years after the previous Chrismukkah. Enjoy!**

"Hey Everyone!" Ryan said as he led in Paige, now 3, and Elliot, now 4. Marissa followed with the newest member of the family, Bridget. She was just over 1 year old. Ryan would awalys remember the day she was born.

xxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxx

"Ryan! Ryan! What's wrong with her! Why isn't she crying! Ryan? Marissa screamed at him.

Ryan's heart was breaking with each second that passed during which he didn't hear his daughter screaming. Doctors were rushing around trying to help her. Marissa was crying but the only thing he was listening for was his daughter's crys. They took Bridget to the NICU and gave Marissa a sedative and sent Ryan to the waiting room to be with his family.

"Ryan! What's wrong?" Kirsten asked when she saw Ryan was pale as a ghost.

"It's a girl but-" His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "But something is wrong. I - I never heard her cry. His tears started to fall as he finished.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Elliot asked Ryan. Elliot's curious look brokeRyan's heart all over again. Without answering his son he looked at Sandy and Kirsten.

"Can you take the kids? They don't need to be here right now."

"Ryan-" Sandy started but was cut off.

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Thanks" Ryan watched as his and his brother's kidsleft with their grandparents.

"How's Marrissa?" Summer asked once they'd gone.

"They gave her a sedative. You can go see her now if you want." She nodded and left.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Seth asked tentativly.

"Everything will be fine."

"That's not what I asked."

"She can't _die_, Seth, she can't. I don't know what I would do without her." The pain in Ryan's eyes was so deep, Seth was speechless.

A half hour later a doctor came out and explained that Bridget had some heat problems that had caused the complications during birth, but they had performed an emergency surgery and they had fixed all problems and she should be fine.

xxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxx

"Ryan! Marissa!" Summer screamed.

"Seth! Summer!" Marissa Screamed. The women embraced as the guys rolled their eyes. Once they had all gone to collegethey rarely saw each other, so when they did, the two girls always screamed. Now they were 27 and lived two miles apart but they still got some sort of pleasure out of it.

Seth and Sandy were now partners at their own law firm. Ryan was now working with Kirsten on all of her houses. Marissa was now a stay at home mom like Summer because their husbands made enough for all of them.

"Ryan, good your here. Take the kids in the back. You, Sandy, and Seth watch them while we set up for Carly's party." Kirsten commanded.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going."

"Ryan! Great! Your here. I was just telling dad that this the year! I mean it's picking up lots of support. I was thinking of selling Yamaclauses on ebay."

"Seth!" Sandy exclained with a smile. "You have your own kids now! Grow up!

"Father! How can you not think that Chrismukkah sweeps the nation this year!"

"You have said that to us every year since we were 17, Seth." Ryan stated.

"Well, this time it's true."

Two hours later the celebration was in full force when the phone rang and Snady went to answer it. He said it was an urgent call that couldn't wait and left for his office. Half an hour later they were ready to sing happy birthday to Carly and Sandy still hadn't come back. So Kirsten went upstairs to his office to get him.

As she walked down the hall she shouted to him. "Sandy? We're about to sing to Carly! Sandy?" After no response she went all the way into the room. "SANDY!"

xxxxxxxDun Dun Dunxxxxxxx

"Kirsten Cohen?" A doctor asked as he came into the waiting room. Kirsten, Seth, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa all hurried over to him. A neighbor had picked up the kids half an hour ago.

"What's wrong with my husband? Is- is he okay?"

"Your husband suffered a massive heart attack. At the moment we're doing all we can, but he is very weak. I'm sorry to inform you all that he only has between 10 and 16 hours."

Kirsten was squeezing her sons' hands so hard it could have broken their fingers, but they didn't care. They didn't even feel it. Kirsten was sobbing in her boys arms and they held her for what seemed like forever before Seth spoke.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. He's asking for you all. Room 409."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxTearxxxxxxx

"Knock, Knock." Summer said as she came in with a smile and her three kids.

"Summer. I guess your here to say goodbye." At this Summer started to cry.

"You were always just like a father to me an- and you were great to the- the kids."

"Summer."

"I'm- I'm going to m-m-miss you." She sobbed. Marissa came in soon after Summer had left. Ryan and Seth followed. Then finally it was Kirsten's turn.

"Hey." She said as she sat down.

"Hey." He replied.

"Please." She begged, looking him in the eyes pleadingly. "Please. You can't leave me. You can't."

"You'll be okay. Be strong. I'll always be watching out for you and I'll always be with you." She nodded as he spoke again. "I love you Kirsten. And I always will."

Three hours later, with his family by his side, Sandy slipped into a coma. Two days later God called him home.

xxxxxxxSaddnessxxxxxxx

**A/N Okay! There the death! Are you happy! One more chapter after this one! Anyone who can guess what happens we will dedicate the next chapter to you! Thank you to all reviewers. Please Review this chapter! Sorry it so long the next chapter will be up in less than a week. Lexical changed her name to Samantha Tragedy. She wrote this chapter and will be writing the finale as well. **

**Spoilers **

**What's this? Some one is in the hospital? Could it be another death?**

**Ryan is missing!**

**A job change?**


	9. Season of Miracles

**Chrismukkah Sweeps the Nation **

**Chapter 9: Season of Mircales**

**By: Romantic Tragedy**

**A/N Okay this takes place about three years after the last chapter. This chapter was written by Samantha Tragedy. This chapter is dedicated to BSJT and cdgeiger. Thank you to Abby, ItalHunni28, JenJenxx, neffys, DeuCe628, I-Beleive-In-The-Butterflies, kursk, iloveryan, MaNdY-SpArKlEs, bfan2good4u, love ya', niem, SUMMERAN1, fallenstar-angels, Sharkie2008, BSJT, and cdgeiger for reviewing! Now on with the story. **

"Seth! Summer!" Marissa called as Elliot went charging past her looking for Collin and Conner.

"Marissa!" Summer said as she, Seth, and Carly came in. "The boys are playing outside."

"Better out there than in here fighting with the girls."

"Where's mom and Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Kirsten is in the living room with Paige and Bridget."

"Carly, honey, why don't you go in and hang out with them?"

"Okay, bye." Once she was gone Seth spoke again.

"So where's Ryan?"

"Not here." She said shortly. Sensing this was a touchy subject Summer asked gently.

"Do you know if he's coming?" She shrugged as she started to cry and Summer held her.

"He- he just ha- hasn't been the s-same since it ha-happened th- three years ago."

"Do you know where he is?" Seth was well aware Ryan had never gotten over Sandy's death. Niether had he for that matter.

"No, he was suppossed to be here an hour ago."

"I'm going to look for him. I'll be back soon."

"Seth! What about Chrismukkah and your daughter's party?" Marissa asked him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryan!" Seth exclaimed as he came up to his best friend with anger in his eyes.

"What do you want now, Seth?"

"Look Ryan, I know it has been a hard couple of years for you, but that is no excuse for what your doing to Marissa and your kids. Dad would not have wanted us to live like this."

"I know." Ryan said so quietly Seth barely heard him.

"Ry." Seth knelt next to his brother. "Look at me. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Before he died, dad asked me to go into defending troubled teens."

"That'd be awesome Seth." Ryan smiled.

"I need you to swear that this means you'll be okay from now on and you won't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, I swear." As they got up to leave their father's grave, Seth's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Seth?" Summer cried. "Is Ryan with you?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Bridget. You guys have to get to the hospital right now." After seeing Seth's face Ryan got scared.

"Seth. What's going on?"

"Ryan, it's Bridget."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marissa! What happened? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I don't know! She was fine one minute, then the next time I looked at her she had collapsed on the floor not breathing! Ryan! We can't lose her!"

"We won't Marissa. I won't let anything happen to her."

"She doesn't deserve this, Ryan, she's only four. What has she ever done?"

"Mr. and Mrs.Atwood?"

"Yes? What's wrong with our daughter?"

"You got Bridget here just in time. Now we're doing all we can and we've run numerous tests, but we are still unable to determine what's wrong. I'm not going to lie to you. If we don't find out what's wrong within the next two days, your daughter may not make it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan, Marissa, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, and the kids all spent the next 24 hours surrounding Bridget with everything she could possibly want. Yet they were still no closer to finding an answer and time was running out.

Bridget was getting weaker by the hour due to all of the testing. "I have a suprise for everyone!" Seth exclaimed as he came through the doors. "Since Bridget can't come to Chrismukkah/Carly's Birthday party. I thought I'd bring Chrismukkah/Carly's Birthday party to Bridget. I have a staff of 23 working on it right now for all the kids in the ward."

"Oh, Seth." Marissa cried. "That is so sweet of you."

"Anything for Bridget."

"Thanks Seth, that means a lot to me."

"It's going to be complete with tree, decorations, menorah, everything!" Seth was so proud of himself, it was unbelievable.

"And presents?" Bridget asked from her bed, obviously excited as well.

"Bridget Katherine Atwood. What kind of uncle do you think I am? Of course I brought presents!"

"Excuse me. Mr and Mrs. Atwood? Could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" Ryan and Marissa walked out into the hall with the doctor.

"Look, time is running out and we still don't have the answers we'd hoped for. There is time for one more test. We would like to test Bridget for Endorcisit. The chances of her having it are slim but if it comes back positive, we can get her the help she needs and she'll make a full recovery.

"But?'

"But if the test comes back negative there won't be much we can do." Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and silently agreed on what needed to be done.

"Test her for it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later and two hours before the party was set to begin, the doctor walked in with the test results.

"It's a miracle. She has it. We'll get her the antibiotic within the hour and she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the kids were having a great time at teh party. But both Seth and Ryan knew it wouldn't be perfect unless it was discussed.

"So Ryan, do you agree?"

"Yeah Seth, I agree."

"Agree with what?" The girls questioned.

"My dear Summer, it has finally come. My proudest moment." He said with mock tears in his eyes. "Chrismukkah has swept the Nation."

**A/N There you have it! The final chapter! Review! Review! Review! We want to know what you guys thought of our final piece of the puzzle! **

**Don't forget Samantha Tragedy will be writing a sequel. Now it won't be a chrismukkah fic. But it will take place about a year after this. We set it up perfectly for a past character to come back in. You guys didn't think we forgot all about the end of season one drama now did you? The fic will be called _Holes of Life_. And it will be awesome. **

**Thank you to everyone who read this story. You guys rock. Look for more stories by the both of us soon! Love ya all a ton!**

**Romantic Tragedy**


End file.
